Numerous prior art conveyors incorporate endless ropes which frictionally transport articles. The following endless rope conveyor patents, offered by way of example, incorporate a variety of different features and designs.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,476,936 to Walden discloses an endless cable or rope conveyor. The cables are prevented from sagging by grooved members, and guide rails are disposed outwardly, from above, and parallel to the cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,283,882 to Conrad discloses an accumulating conveyor having endless ropes travelling in a U-shaped guide or channel the depth of which is somewhat less than the diameter of the ropes. The ropes are made of plastic material such as polyethylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,380 to Sarovich et al. teaches the use of lubricant-impregnated wood, such as "Arguto," channels to guide a continuous cable.